


Before you know it

by NeverTheFall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anger, Bad Ending, Drama, Heartbreaking, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverTheFall/pseuds/NeverTheFall
Summary: (après la fin de la saison 4 - avant l'épilogue)Que restait-il à Sherlock devant la colère de John et la peur de le perdre ? Rien. Il ne restait même plus l'espoir de revenir en arrière, à une époque maintenant révolue.[Écrit avec en tête du Johnlock, mais peut être lu en toute amitié]





	Before you know it

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! Me voici donc, ouvrant les portes d'un nouveau fandom tellement immense, génial, et avec des milliers de choses à dire que je ne sais où donner la tête!  
Voici un petit texte pour commencer. Désolée du drama, mais je dirais qu'au stade de ce moment dans l'histoire, c'était la seule chose à écrire

— Tu vas bien ? murmura-t-il dans l’air glacial de la nuit.  
  
Il ne savait pas bien où il était, ni l’heure. Il avait juste froid malgré la couverture qui reposait sur ses épaules par une des personnes qui accompagnait Greg. John était glacé, perdu dans une sorte de cauchemars éveillés, et il aurait pu montrer ce qu’il ressentait maintenant, maintenant qu’Eurus était enfermée et fragilisée, blessée et enfantine. Mais tout son être était focalisé sur Sherlock, sur cet homme qui venait de renouer contact avec son passé d’une manière terriblement douloureuse. Le militaire se fichait bien des médecins qui voulaient lui faire des tests psychologiques après l’horreur qu’il avait vécue dans ce puits sans fond, il se fichait des questions que n’importe qui lui posait, même Lestrade. Il ne pouvait que dévisager Sherlock et son expression indifférente, son regard fixe, qui caché bien plus que ce qu’il montrait. John le savait.

— Sherlock, est-ce que ça va ?  
— Je t’ai entendu la première fois.

Le détective croisa enfin les iris sombres de son colocataire, et après un moment de silence où ils se regardaient sans bouger, reliés par un lien invisible, ses épaules se voûtèrent lentement, laissant apparaître quelques instants son réel état.

— Je suis désolé John.  
— Ce n’était pas ta faute. Sherlock, j’ai voulu t’accompagner, et il est arrivé ce qui est arrivé. Tu n’avais aucune incidence là-dessus.  
— Je ne te parle pas du puits.

Devant l’expression que lui renvoya son ami, il se détourna, laissant la police et les secours derrière lui, mettant dans son champ de vision la seule personne à qui il pouvait montrer qui il était, John. Et il continua :

— Le directeur. Et sa compagne. Je suis désolé.

À ces mots, les images prirent de l’ampleur dans l’esprit de John, et il serra les lèvres en une fine livre pour éviter de vomir le peu de nourriture qui lui restait. Il se souvenait trop bien, du sang qui éclata sur la vitre, du visage figé du cadavre du mari, du cri horrifié de sa femme. La scène se superposant grâce à son inconscience malsaine à la réminiscence de la mort de Mary, à la question de ce qu’il aurait fait à la place de cet homme. Ce serait-il tué ? Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il savait la réponse autant que le dégoût de lui-même qu’elle lui procurait.

— Je ne voulais pas… » Le brun baissa les yeux et se rembrunit encore. « Mon premier choix était Mycroft. Mon seul choix. Si j’aurais pu éviter…  
— Tais-toi Sherlock.  
— Tu ne veux pas entendre mes excuses ?  
— Je ne veux pas entendre des explications inutiles alors que tu n’es pas coupable de cela. le coupa John, la froideur de ses traits, la fureur dans ses veines. Tu ne comprendras jamais rien aux sentiments humains.  
— Je sais et sens que tu es en colère contre moi. Ton corps te trahit. Mais si ce n’est pas cela, alors quoi ?!

Le jeune détective l’observait, l’analysait encore mais avec cette fois une précipitation inhabituelle. Il semblait fatigué par les événements, peiné par son incompréhension, crispé par son ignorance. John regardait cette détresse silencieuse qui ne diminuait pas sa frustration; au contraire elle se développait, augmentait en laissant l’ancien militaire avec aussi peu de contrôles que quand Sherlock avait interrompu sa demande à mariage à Mary. Quand il l’avait revu en vie après deux ans où il avait pleuré sa perte. Quand il lui avait brisé le cœur une deuxième fois.

— La première épreuve a été horrible. Tu sais pourquoi. Mais tu m’as quand même tendu l’arme en me laissant le choix de la suite. » John inspira rapidement en sentant le reste de self-control qui lui restait s’envoler. « Tu m’as fait confiance. Mais pourtant, à la fin, au lieu de pointer le pistolet vers moi, tu as préféré manquer de te suicider.  
— John…

Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, mais il n’y avait rien à répondre à cela. Pas quand John lui lançait ce regard-là, ce regard détruit, qui avait vu la mort trop de fois.

— Tu n’as pensé qu’à toi. murmura John avec un rire cassé, Comme d’habitude, tu as braqué l’arme vers toi avant même de réfléchir à autre chose.  
— Qu’est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place ? contra Sherlock avec une pointe d’impatience, Comme le bon petit soldat que tu es, tu aurais juste…  
— Je ne veux pas encore te voir mourir devant mes yeux Sherlock !! cria-t-il.

Cela eut l’effet d’un coup de poing dans l’abdomen. Le brun vacilla devant toute la douleur qui brillait dans les pupilles de son ami. Son meilleur ami, qui avait été là quand le monde l’avait blâmé. Qui était resté à ses côtés malgré la peur, la violence, la haine, le danger; malgré Sherlock. Et la seule chose qu’il arrivait à offrir à cet homme qui avait sauvé tant de fois sa vie, n’était qu’un arrêt de battement de cœur, léger, tremblant et invisible quand il voyait John sourire, et la macabre idée de sa mort prochaine.  
Il ne méritait pas cet être. Ho, comme il le savait. Comme il aurait été heureux avec Mary, sans lui. Avec une famille, avec la tranquillité, loin de Baker Street et de son colocataire encombrant et dérangé. Mais elle était morte.

— Mary nous a quitté. Ne fais pas la même erreur.

_Ne me laisses pas seul. Pas toi.  
_ Sherlock lui adressa un léger sourire, timide, que le médecin lui rendit après quelques instants. Mais il n’y avait déjà plus de "nous" dans l’esprit du détective consultant. Il ne voulait espérer que leur relation redevienne ce qu’elle avait toujours été. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir son cœur, et ne pas pouvoir le refermer. Ce n’était plus le moment. Il devait maintenant vivre, avec le poids de ses paroles non dites. De cette époque oubliée, où tout était finalement possible, mais qu’il ne voyait pas.

_Crois-moi, Sherlock, c’est la fin avant que tu ne le saches. Avant que tu ne le saches._

Maintenant, il le voyait.


End file.
